Be Mine
by thousand-miles
Summary: part 6 in Lunchbox series. After her drunk evening it's the day after. Red and Lizzie have to talk, but Lizzie doesn't remember everything anymore. Red does and teases her. Will they finally end up together or is there another bump in the road?


**Title:** Be Mine

 **Author:** thousand-miles

 **Rating:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of these characters

 **Summary:** part 6 in Lunchbox series. After her drunk evening it's the day after. Red and Lizzie have to talk, but Lizzie doesn't remember everything anymore. Red does and teases her. Will they finally end up together or is there another bump in the road?

 **A/N:** Here is part 6 of the Lunchbox series. I am pretty sure this is the final part. Thanks to all who have read the previous parts and reviewed. I am glad you liked it. I hope you like this final part too. I sure enjoyed writing these series. I also hope everybody is happy with this ending. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

 **Be Mine**

She woke up groaning loud and with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes slowly and rolled on her back. She squinted and looked around. She wondered where she was. This wasn't her bedroom. She remembered having drinks with Meera and Meera telling her to go to Red and stake her claim. She sat up straight on the bed. She was at Red's! Looking next to her she saw the other side of the bed was slept in too. She fell back onto the bed. Surely she hadn't staked her claim by sleeping with him. No she wouldn't do that even if she was drunk. If her head would just stop pounding she would be able to remember what she'd done. Looking at the bedside table she spotted a glass of water and two aspirins. She smiled. Typically Red, always taking care of her. She took some time after taking the aspirins hoping to remember more of the previous evening. A image of a blond woman straddling Red came to mind. She'd caught him making out with a woman. That bastard! Already moving on without giving them a real chance. But she knew she was partly to blame. Her rejection had hurt him deeply. Still it stung that she was so easily replaced.

She got out of his bed and went to the bathroom. Spotting the giant walk in shower she decided to indulge. For a fleeting moment she thought of Red and her sharing a shower. Maybe a cold shower was a better idea. A good 30 minutes later she appeared in the kitchen and felt a lot better already. What she found there left her gasping for breath. There in the kitchen with his back towards her was Red and he was dressed in faded jeans. She didn't even notice what else he was wearing. All she had eyes for were the jeans and how snug they fit. She swallowed thickly.

Red turned around when he felt he was no longer alone. There with him in the kitchen was his Lizzie. She was staring intently at him. Well she seemed to be focused on the lower part of his body, just below the belt. He grinned. He let her stare to give himself time to take her in. Her hair was wet and curling slightly. She'd obviously showered and seemed to have also found his wardrobe. He liked the way his white button up shirt looked on her. He only wished his shirt was the only thing she was wearing. Unfortunately for him she'd also chosen one of his sweatpants.

"You like what you see?" Red asked to get her attention. He smirked. He knew she liked what she saw. It was written all over her face.

Lizzie blushed. She felt uncomfortable and he was teasing her. She shrugged, trying to act indifferent, but knew she wasn't fooling him.

"You practically begged me to wear jeans."

"I did?" What else did she say to him? She was on the verge of panicking.

Red decided to tease her a bit more. "I do have a question though."

"Okay." She was hesitant. She saw the twinkle in his eyes. That never was a good thing for her.

"You kept talking about lunchbox. Lunchbox in jeans." He paused on purpose to watch her squirm. "What do you mean by lunchbox?" He asked innocently. Her staring had been it pretty clear what it meant.

What the hell had she said to him yesterday?"Euuhh…" She really didn't know how to answer that. She felt flustered. She sighed. He was doing this on purpose. She didn't know how to react. She turned away from him. Embarrassed by her own behaviour, embarrassed by his teasing and just plain uncomfortable.

Red shook his head. He liked teasing her, but never ever wanted her to feel embarrassed around him and yet he'd made her feel like that. He quickly walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. Since he knew she loved him he wasn't going to let her get away from him again. "I'm sorry Lizzie. I'm just teasing."

Though it felt nice to be in his arms, she didn't feel comfortable and couldn't relax in his embrace. She kept quiet and kept her head down.

Feeling the tension in her body Red knew he had pushed too far. He kissed her temple and backed away. "How about a cup of coffee?" He asked.

She slowly turned around. Pleased that he put some distance between them. When he silently handed her a cup of coffee and gestured to one of the high chairs in the kitchen she sat down. Quietly she drank her coffee. She wasn't sure what do say or do. All she felt was embarrassment. Why did she let Meera talk her into doing foolish things? Apparently she'd spoken her thoughts out loud.

"Aah yes Meera. You mentioned her last night."

"I did?"

"Yes. Maybe you should call her and tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"Well, after you threw Victoria off of my lap you took a good look and said you had to tell Meera." He handed her his phone, already having dialled Agent Malik's number.

Lizzie grabbed the phone and quickly ended the call. She looked at him, her eyes sad. "I don't remember a lot about last night. Clearly I made a fool of myself. I don't need you to make sure I don't forget about it. So can you please drop it?" She was close to begging him.

"No, I can't."

"Why not?" She asking, standing up and walking away. "So you can keep embarrassing me?" She left him alone in the kitchen. She wasn't going to let him ridicule her.

"Lizzie." Red followed her to the living room. "I can't drop it. I won't."

"Why not?" She sank down on the couch, elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

He approached her carefully. He took a seat on the coffee table to sit in front of her. Their knees almost touched. He hated it that he couldn't look her in the eyes, her hair falling in front of her face. He took both her hands in his. "Because I need to know why you came over yesterday."

"Why? I'm pretty sure I told you that yesterday." She tried to pull her hands away but he wasn't letting go.

"Because I need to know what you said wasn't just drunk ramblings." His voice was soft but held a bit of insecurity. "Please tell me." He tightened his grip on her hands.

"I came to stake my claim." She almost whispered, but she was sure he heard her every word.

"What does that mean?" He couldn't allow himself to misinterpret her words. There was too much on the line.

"I want you to be mine." She bit her lip, but continued. "I want to be yours. I want to have you for as long as you let me."

He swallowed thickly. "But you rejected me. You walked away." He whispered. He let her hand go and cupped her cheek in his palm.

"Because I'm afraid to lose someone I love again. But it turned out you pretending I didn't exist, hurt me more. I missed you so much." She finally looked at him and gasped softly when she saw the love for her shining in his eyes. "I thought my heart was breaking." She whispered before she leaned in and brushed his lips with hers. When she wanted to pull back a hand on the back of her neck prevented her from doing so.

"Don't." He whispered when she almost pulled away. He gently guided her forward until their foreheads touched. She could feel his breath on her lips. She looked at him and saw his eyes were closed.

"I'm scared too sweetheart. But almost walking away from you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I felt broken."

He sought out her lips, kissing her softly as if he was still afraid she might walk away. But Lizzie wasn't going anywhere. She was a willing participant. She caught his bottom lip between hers and brushed it with her tongue. Red immediately opened his mouth for her eager tongue. When their tongues met both groaned. The sparks, the connection, the passion it was all there, that very instant. He took control of their kiss. He kept it slow, soft and sensual. Kissing Red was even better than she'd imagined. Het was gentle yet demanding, soft yet strong and he made her want more, so much more.

She whimpered when he ended the kiss. She immediately leaned forward again brushing her lips with his. She grabbed his hand and pulled him on the couch with her. She immediately snuggled into his side and wrapped his arm around her. She was content in his arms. When he kissed her temple she smiled.

Both stayed quiet content to be in the moment. Red took her hand in his and entwined their fingers. "I never knew you could be so possessive." Red suddenly said.

Lizzie pushed herself further into his chest. "What do you mean?"

"The way you walked in and practically threw Victoria off of my lap."

"Well she shouldn't be on your lap." To make her point she sat up, turned towards him and threw her leg over his waist and straddled him. "Did you really wear these jeans for me?"

"Mmm…" Red nodded. "Always thought you liked me in my suits."

"I do." She played with the collar of his black button up shirt. "Sometimes it seems like an armour though." She opened the top button of his shirt. "And too many layers." She leaned in and kissed his neck.

In the kitchen there was the sound of a phone ringing. "I think that's Agent Malik."

"Leave it." She was too busy exploring his neck with her lips.

"Don't you want to share your knowledge?"

"What kind of knowledge?" She mumbled against his neck.

"My jeans, my lunchbox." He stated smugly.

Lizzie tensed for a moment but she wasn't going to give him the upper hand. "I need to gather more evidence first." She shifted her weight and grinded her hips. She watched his eyes darken and his hands gripped her hips. Her lips hovered about his. She caressed his cheek. She loved the love and longing she saw in his eyes.

He leaned forward to catch her lips with his. "Don't tease." He growled when she avoided his lips.

"Can't handle a bit of teasing, Raymond?" She whispered in his ear. She kissed his earlobe before peppering his jaw with soft kisses. She felt and heard his deep breaths. When she neared his lips she kissed his chin before she once again hovered above his lips. Seeing his dark eyes she knew she'd pushed too far. She shivered in anticipation. He kissed her long, hard and possessive. His hands entangled in her hair keeping her close. He was in full control.

He shifted them on the couch until she was lying underneath him. Ending the kiss he looked down at her. Her hair messy and spread out on the couch, her lips full and slightly apart and her blue eyes had turned a shade darker. He kept his weight on his elbow as his hand caressed her body. "Can I make clothing suggestions too?" He lifted the shirt she was wearing just a bit so he could caress the soft skin of her stomach.

"What…" His hand on her skin distracted her. "What do you suggest?" She asked breathlessly.

"Just this shirt and nothing else." He kissed her neck and shoulder. He needed to mark her, had to make her his. Gently he bit on her collarbone and quickly soothed the spot with his tongue.

"What are you doing?" She asked slipping her hands over his ass and pulling his hips against hers.

"Marking you as mine." He growled. He couldn't stop his hips from pushing against her.

She stopped him from kissing her again and put her hands on his chest.

"What's wrong?" Had he gone too far?

"Nothing." She hesitated but wanted to say the words she needed too. "You don't have to mark me." She saw he was about to apologize. "I like it that you want to mark me." She smiled. "I'm… I'm yours Raymond with or without the mark. I love you." She whispered, her eyes shining.

He was overwhelmed. His emotions were all over the place. He roughly pulled her against his chest and held her close. Sitting back up he pulled her with him. He cupped her cheek. He felt tears burning in his eyes. He worked his jaw, trying to stop himself from being overwhelmed. "You have no idea how long I've longed to hear those words from you. I love you, Lizzie." He looked her deeply in the eyes. "I love you with every fibre of my being. You are my world. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy. He kissed her deeply poring everything he felt for her in the kiss. The kiss left them both breathless. She snuggled back into his arms and put her head on his chest. She smiled. She really had to thank Meera for her advice.

The End.


End file.
